Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus with a detachable developer cartridge is known. The developer cartridge may include a developer roller and a coupling, to which a driving force from a driving source in the image forming apparatus may be transmitted. The developer roller may rotate by the driving force from the image forming apparatus transmitted through the coupling.